


Vicarious

by TyrantTirade



Series: Ty's porn collective! [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sounding, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: He knows that Steve will make him feel nice, Steve always makes him feel nice.





	Vicarious

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally in a collection of short porn fics that I have decided to transfer into their own works so they'll be easier to manage. This and the others are very short and have little to no plot and barely any setup. 
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

 

  
  
Bucky let's out a soft, “Oh,” as the sound slides in, Steve's fingers pushing it steadily down the inside of his cock. It feels like it lasts forever, the push. 

Bucky can't hold back the little gasps and grunts that rip out of him, teeth gritting at the burn. His dick so full, hard around it, squeezing tight. 

But it's when the sound finally stuffs all the way into him that he loses it, eyes snapping open and shut, jaw dropped like he's going crazy from it. 

The press is intense, like his insides have never quite felt like this before and he shudders, thigh muscles squeezing. He let's out a growl, low and deep and Steve rubs over the head of his dick, right around where the sound is held into him, softly shushing him. 

“God you're doing so fucking good sweetheart,” Steve murmurs, and fuck, his voice is deep and jagged, hoarse like it is when he's got a lap-full of ass. He strokes Bucky's dick once, hand slick, and Bucky knows it's just to get a response from him.

So he whimpers, tossing his head over so he can look to Steve, sat cross-legged on the bed, the hand not on Bucky's cock is on his own, stroking it in rhythm with Bucky's, working them both tight and slow together and Bucky has to fight the urge to curl his hips up into it. 

He knows that Steve will make him feel nice, Steve always makes him feel nice. 

“Fuck,” Bucky grunts, grabbing Steve's thigh and the sheets, Steve has managed to snake a hand down to Bucky's taint and suddenly the sound is coming back up, sliding inside of his dick smoothly.

“Shh- shh sweetheart,” Steve whispers, grabbing the sound, holding it in place while he brushes hair back from Bucky's temple. 

Bucky dips his head moving into Steve's hand, letting out a harsh breath as Steve slowly works the sound, fucking his dick real softly with it. 

“God, you're taking it so fuckin’ well,” Steve growls, “it's un-fucking-real how goddamn good you always are for me.” he gives the sound a twist, making Bucky shutter. 

Bucky's cock is hard as fuck, full of sensations that he's never felt, that make goosebumps cover his skin, that hurt so fucking good that he wants to sob. 

His throat is dry but he manages a desperate, “Thank you, sir,” whining as Steve fucks his dick, Bucky's eyes squeeze shut but suddenly he feels Steve against him. Steve's breath is so fucking warm against his skin that it's serenity in it's own, like he's getting possessed. The throbbing warmth inside his dick radiating throughout his body, wracking him with shudders, he feels like he's leaving his body.

Steve nuzzles him, rubbing his nose into Bucky's neck, “You like this buck? Yeah?” 

In response Bucky keens, gripping the nape of Steve's neck to hang on. 

Suddenly they're kissing, Steve yanks Bucky in, growling into his mouth, fucking his tongue into Bucky's like he's proving his dominance, showing Bucky exactly who owns him. Steve, always fucking Steve, Bucky huffs and softens into the kiss.

Steve's got this kiss, this deadly sort of kiss that tears Bucky's heart in two. It pulls his brain from his body, the ache of his cock focusing in until all he feels is the submission of his insides, all he tastes is Steve. 

He sucks Bucky's tongue into his mouth, wet and nasty. Bucky let's out a cry as Steve pulls away, hand working the sound in and out, not quite rough but verging on quick and Bucky wants to let his eyes roll back. 

But- Fuck, Steve's just looking at him, gazing into his eyes, lips parted, expression like he's gone on Bucky and Bucky gets lost in that. He licks Steve's taste off of his lips, looking up into his eyes. He can feel his own pupils, blown up and blurred, all fuck-heavy but it's like hes got nothing in the world but Steve looking down at him, Steve filling up his dick, moving the sound in him softly, lovingly. 

Steve's the most perfect fucking thing in the entire world, he thinks, choking, eyes shutting as his guts tightens, body verging on falling apart. 

He opens his mouth to speak and it's like he doesnt even need to say it, like Steve knows that Bucky's about to come from just the sounds he makes. It's overwhelming, the slow, overstimulated pull as Steve pulls the sound free, laying Bucky's dick gently against his belly to set the sound aside. 

There's a moment of nothingness, calm subtlety, just breath and the empty squeeze of Bucky's dick. 

Bucky's never felt something as strong as the feel of Steve's grip around his dick, pulling it, heat coursing through him, whiting out his senses until he's borderline unaware that he's moaning high and desperate, shooting his load up across his belly. There's a new sort of intensity to it, an overwhelming power to the inside of his cock as he makes a mess of himself, it's like he can't stop coming.

He comes to, sucking in a breath, body sore all over, feeling punched in the gut, dick open and sore, it's somehow fucking perfect.

Steve kisses his ribcage, grinning into his skin, “God, that was fucking gorgeous,” he mumbles, maybe for Bucky, maybe just for himself, he takes it both ways, Steve loves making him feel things.

Bucky pants, pressing against Steve, warmth pulling him in. And fuck- he feels so impossibly at home in the ache he's left with.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The other fics in the collection will be posted shortly to this series. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Come let me know how much of a fuckboi i am on [Tumblr!](http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com)


End file.
